In recent years, touch pads, or capacitive sensor devices, have become increasing integrated in various industries and product lines. Often, these sensors have the ability to detect multiple objects (e.g., fingers) simultaneously.
Touch sensors are an expensive part of the user interface system. One reason for the high cost of touch sensors is that conventional sensors use either multiple layers of materials formed on multiple substrates or a single substrate with a series of “jumpers” to form electrical connection between the individual electrode segments and insulate them from the other electrodes that intersect them.